videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Acedia Network
The Acedia Network (Japanese: 怠惰ネットワーク Hepburn: Taida nettowāku) is Acedia's online service which provides online functionality for the Acedia 64 system and their compatible games. Features User Information * Acedia ID (up to 12 per system) * User Account Profile (up to 12 per system) * Personal Avatar (one linked per account) * Friends List (up to 100 friends) * Origin support (EA-published titles only) * Uplay support (Ubisoft-published titles only) * Social Club support (Rockstar-published titles only) * Colosseum Tournament Network support (some games only) Social Network * Game Wall Games * Online multiplayer * Online leaderboards * Voice/video chat * Downloadable content * Demos (playable up to 30 times) * Software ratings (1 to 5 stars; various categories) * Software updates/patches * Game Wall integration (available in some games) Communication * Friends Chat (video calls/voice chat) * Friends List (up to 100 friends) ** Block List ** Player History (online players met) * Notifications Online shop * Acedia Store Entertainment * Netflix * Hulu Plus (US only) * Amazon Video (US only) * TiVo * BBC iPlayer (UK only) * All 4 (UK only) * ITV Hub (UK only, Release date not confirmed) * YNN! (Japan only) * Niconico (Japan only) * YouTube Internet Navigation * Internet Browser (HTML5 video and audio support) * Integrated Google/Yahoo search engine Other Utilities * Parental controls * eManuals * Acedia Customer Service (video game console warranty and help/repair support) User information Acedia ID Acedia IDs are user account systems for the Acedia 64, which allows players to access certain online features such as the Acedia Store and Game Wall. Players may also sign into Acedia Network on other platforms, such as the web-based Game Wall portal for computers, with functionality for tablets and smartphones also planned. Games Online multiplayer One key feature of Acedia Network is that it allows users to play together through the Internet. Users on the Acedia 64 can currently play with one another by entering their friend's Acedia ID into the Acedia 64's friends roster. Alternatively, supported games can allow users to play on the Internet without having to enter any friend codes. This feature is called online communities. The process of online multiplayer is further streamlined through the use of a unified user account system first available during the launch of the Acedia 64. The user account system will eliminate the need to enter friend codes; instead, users can enter one another's user accounts. Acedia Network also allows users to share rankings and to review the ranks of others. Software updates Software updates, more commonly known as patches, have been available on all Acedia 64 units since launch, via a system update. These system updates gave the ability to patch downloadable titles, as well as retail games, through both the Acedia Store and HOME Menu. These patches have the main purpose of fixing security vulnerabilities and other bugs, and improving the usability or performance. Patches can also be downloaded while using other applications via the system's Download Manager. Acedia Store The Acedia Store is an online marketplace powered by Acedia Network. The Acedia Store allows users on the Acedia 64 to access and purchase games. Moreover, users can obtain patches and additional downloadable content for digital downloads; in-game purchases are also supported. Before purchasing a piece of software, the Acedia Store allows users to view ratings, screenshots, and videos pertaining to that piece of software. Developers can also release demos of both digital and physical games on the Acedia Store. Currently, purchases made through the Acedia Store on the Acedia 64 are tied to the Acedia ID that they were purchased from. Add-on content Add-ons include downloadable content, addition of new features, and patches. Add-on software can be added to both digital and physical games. Demos Game demos of retail and digital games have been available free to download on the Acedia Store since it's launch. Developers are required to limit the number of plays available to the user. Game Wall Game Wall is a social network for the Acedia 64, created by Acedia and Hatena, and powered by the Acedia Network. Integrated into every game, the Game Wall allows players to interact and share their experiences through their own Personal Avatars by way of drawings, text, screenshots, and sometimes game videos. It is also available via any web browser, with future plans including dedicated apps for tablets and smartphones. Features Game Wall allows users to seamlessly share accomplishments, comments, and hand written notes with other users. Miiverse is integrated into the system menu of the Acedia 64, but social interactions can also occur within supported games and applications. A user is able to suspend any game to access Game Wall functions via the Home menu, and then return to the game at the point it was left. Posts are divided up into various 'communities' dedicated to specific games, series, applications, or interests, and players can post the current screenshot from the currently running game to attach to their posts. Certain games, such as Sonic Lost World, allow players to share in-game items with other players via Miiverse. Other games, such as Undertale, offer pre-made stamps that can be used in handwritten posts, though they can only be used in their respective communities. Acedia stated that Game Wall will be monitored through software as well as a human resource team in order to ensure that the content shared by users is appropriate and that no spoilers are shared. In addition, posting friend codes on the service is forbidden. Updates In January 2015, the Game Wall Community Rules was updated and no longer allows players under the age of 13 years to directly send or receive friend requests within Game Wall. On April 4, 2015, Game Wall was updated to group communities by genres and categories. On April 25, 2015, Game Wall became available on Internet-enabled PCs and smartphones in beta form, in which some features were not yet supported. However, users could browse communities, write text comments, and like posts (with a "Yeah!"). From May 15, 2015, users can now attach game screenshots to comments, something that until then could only be done to posts. Additionally, a blocked user can no longer follow the user that blocked him or her. On May 29, further updates brought some missing features not present in the web version of the Game Wall from the Acedia 64 version, such as profile and privacy settings. On June 12, 2015, the web version of Game Wall was updated to allow sharing on other social media websites, including as Facebook, Twitter, Google+ and Tumblr. On June 26, the character limit for posts and comments was increased from 100 characters to 200 characters. On July 30, the Acedia 64 and web versions of Game Wall were updated to support tags such as "Question" and "Impressions" to user posts. Tags attached by users are colored blue, as opposed to posts made directly from games which are colored green. Tag availability varies by community. On the Acedia 64 version, the character limit for messages to other users was also changed from 100 to 200 characters. Following the September 11, 2015 update, users can now make posts directly to the Activity Feed. These posts will not appear in any community, but will appear in the users', friends', and followers' activity feeds. On October 1, the Game Wall splashscreen was changed to display the current time in major cities around the globe. On October 24, 2015, a Game Wall update made all Game Wall restrictions for one user impact all other users on the same console. This was in response to a common tactic of users who were banned simply making another account on the same console. The update angered most of the Game Wall community, and in response a petition was put on Change.org after the update's release. Chat services Friends Chat is a chat service created by Acedia and powered by the Acedia Network. The service allows the users to use the controller to chat with registered friends. Users can type or draw on the Acedia Gamepad or on the keyboard. For video chat, a special add-on for this app was released. Internet navigation The'' Internet Browser'' is an Internet browser designed for the Acedia 64 system. It was released on launch day, along The browser functions as a multitasking application and, as such, can be used while another application, such as a game, is suspended in the background. The browser can be controlled with the game controller, or a keyboard or mouse. The browser itself supports HTML, CSS, JavaScript, and HTML5 elements, but does not support Flash. However, it can play HTML5 video and audio in websites such as YouTube. Availability The Acedia Network is officially available in many countries, although the Acedia Store, Game Wall and other features are available in selected markets. * Australia * Austria * Brazil * Belgium * Canada * Denmark * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Ireland * Italy * Japan * Luxembourg * Mexico * Netherlands * New Zealand * Norway * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Qatar * Russia * South Africa * South Korea * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * UAE * United Kingdom * United States As access restrictions are based on the address entered by the user and not on IP address, it is possible for users from non-supported regions to use the service, although there may still be certain limits, such as the inability to use credit/debit cards to purchase content or add funds, unless said cards are issued by banks in supported regions. In such case, users may also opt to buy Acedia Store Cards if available in the country they live in. Category:Online services Category:Gaming Services Category:Acedia 64